Words That Come Between
by snowhiteangel917
Summary: Meet Yoriko Ayugai, President of Independent Corporation of Writers. When work takes her back to Domino City, she sees the mysterious power she's been seeing in her dreams. Her dreams tell her that the world is at stake. There is no time to lose! But will Bakura part with his roommate Ryou when he finds out there is more to the quiet boy than he thought?
1. Chapter 1

*********Welcome to my fic! Currently, this is a YGTOAS fic, with potential for crossovers and OCs. Promise to keep them all straight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the Abridged Series, although I do own my own respective characters.**

**Read on, my bros, and have fun!***********

Words That Come Between

Bakura looked at his smaller roommate, Ryou, and rolled his eyes. His nose was buried in a sketchbook. Again. He lived with that sketchbook. It was as if the sketchbook was part of him, like an arm. Attached to him at all times. Would he ever quit? Bakura wanted to bully him for a little bit before he had to go to his boring, difficult job. Being editor of a writer's publication company sucked sometimes. Especially when the damn writers couldn't meet their deadlines, or realize when their pieces sucked. He sighed annoyingly and tapped his foot.

"Need something, Bakura?" Ryou asked in that soft, feminine voice of his. Bakura growled.

"Yes, I do, actually. Why do you need that sketchbook by you at all times? It's annoying me." Bakura hissed, frowning at his hikari.

"Well, I guess, not really, but…." He faltered, being unable to explain. "I…I guess that I just like drawing a lot. Just like you like torturing people and killing them."

Bakura raised an eyebrow about that one. "Well if you like drawing so much, then let me see some of your sketches." He held out his hand, obviously expecting his hikari to obey.

"NO!" Ryou shouted, nervous. "I mean…no." Bakura gave him a look of murder. "I..I can't. You'll think I'm crazy." Looking at Bakura, he continued on. "I know you already do, but..I just can't. I'm sorry Bakura, but just this once will you let this slide, please?" Seeing Bakura open his mouth, Ryou quickly interrupted. "You'll be late for work if you don't leave now. And President Yoriko is visiting your branch for evaluation. You don't want to be late!"

Bakura glanced at his watch, grabbed his leather jacket and keys, sprinting out the door. "Shit!" he yelled, jumping into his sleek black car and peeling out the driveway. Ryou shook his head and closed the door, sighing in relief.

"That was too close, Ryou." He murmured to himself. "Next time he might really find out."

Bakura walked into the door, forcing himself to contain himself. He looked at his watch. _7:45. Good. President is supposed to be here at 8:00_. "Morning, 'Kura!" Nicole, the secretary chirped.

"Bloody hell, Nicole!" Bakura growled in surprise. "Clearly you must be drunk. You're never this chipper. Especially not in these ungodly hours."

"Oh, you know, stuff happens and you get really happy!" She smiled, and seeing Bakura's raised eyebrows, continued on. "This guy I really like asked me out." Her grin couldn't be any bigger.

"Ah, well congratulations." Bakura nodded, and was about to continue to his office when the sound of high heels tapping softly down the hallway stopped them both cold.

"She's HEEEEERE!" Nicole squealed, and jumped out of her chair and rushed around the counter towards the noise.

"The bloody hell-" Bakura yelped in surprise as she rushed past. Nicole proudly waited by the door, smiling brightly. The shadow became progressively bigger, and the soft tapping sound a little louder.

And then Bakura saw her.

***********Thanks for reading! Sorry for the slow start, this first chapter was kind of my introductory chapter for my OC's, so we're not confused or anything.**

**Like it? Leave me a review if you want, it helps out a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ryou was nervous.

The world was getting tougher. The dreams were getting worse.

So real, so…disturbing. The pain came like hellfire; but the dreams didn't come just at night anymore. They attacked him during the day, trapping him inside nightmares.

Ryou shook his head, as if to shake the memories. He sighed. He'll never forget. His depressed eyes landed on the rain dripping down the window. He watched as raindrop after raindrop slowly slid down to the bottom of the pane. _Will I fall just like a raindrop? Insignificant and unnoticed? _He wondered as he pushed up from his seat. He winced as the scars chafed against his loose black shirt.

The black emblem of the Bearers of Darkness seemed to remind him of his pain. The sign of his identity covered his back and shoulders, never letting him forget his past.

_Will they come after me again?_

* * *

Bakura simply stared for a while, mostly out of shock, but also out of amazement.

The girl was beautiful in every single way; from her white and midnight blue hair down to her white high heels. She wore a blue and white polka-dotted dress with a thin brown braided belt loosely pulled around her small frame. She held some binders and folders to her chest, and then Bakura noticed a silver chain around her neck. He looked closer, to see an angel figurine dangling gently from the necklace. _Lots of girls wear jewelry around their necks, but I've never seen an angel necklace before. Is it…just me..or is there something about that angel that seems oddly familiar…._

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" Nicole screamed, attacking the quiet girl. The newcomer's ocean blue eyes flashed at first in fear, but when she recognized the voice, they turned to pure warmth and happiness. "Oh, I've missed you so so much," Nicole gasped, practically choking the life out of the girl who was a good few inches taller than her. "You don't come here often enough, you know. It gets really lonely, especially with _that_ dimwit always being a brat." She laughed, throwing a pointed look at Bakura, who shrank back, knowing all too well Nicole's anger when he got her mad.

"Well, better get introductions underway, seeing as Bakura's totally lost." Nicole continued on, and finally releasing her vice grip on the mysterious girl, cleared her throat, and gestured to her with her interestingly manicured hand. "Bakura, this is Yoriko. She's the president of this company, and in other words your boss. Don't piss her off. I tried that once. _Once._" She smiled a sickly sweet smile, and gestured to Bakura. "Angel, this is Bakura. He's that idiot editor I told you about." Bakura's protests were silenced when he saw a slender hand reach out to him. "My name is Yoriko," Yoriko quietly said in her thick British accent. She smiled. "I have high hopes for you, Bakura Sato. But please, call me Angel. Most people do." Bakura nodded, and took her hand. It was warm, and fit perfectly in his. "Well, I'll be seeing you later for your evaluation, Mr. Sato, but for now, I have some catching up to do with my dear friend Nicole."

"Best friend Nicole." Nicole harrumphed, throwing another death glare at Bakura. "And don't you even _think_ about getting near her." She broke into a smile. "Run along now, Bakura. We've got some girl drama to deal with." He turned away, kind of bewildered by the strange events that just occurred. _So that's the president, _he thought. _She reminds me of something….but I can't quite put my finger on it. Her spirit seems strong, but secretive. I wonder what she's hiding….._

* * *

"Do you really think that they'll work together? Aren't they total opposites?" Nicole questioned as they sipped cups of steaming hot green tea. They both eyed the retreating figure of Bakura. "They seem like total opposites."

Yoriko smiled slightly. "Well, as they say, opposites attract. Besides, Ryou would play down his….habits."

"Yeah, habits of being an ass." Nicole snorted. "When does he arrive?"

"Next week," came the reply. "Although I think he'll come earlier. He's so meek and quiet; I assume he'll want to get settled in before he comes to work here. All things aside, I'm nervous. Someone as fragile as Ryou could easily be broken by Bakura's strong personality. I don't want him to get hurt." Yoriko said cautiously.

"Especially after all that's happened," Nicole added. "We don't want our tiny little angel to break his wings."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! (After over 6 months of nothing.. -_-)**

**I don't know if I'll continue this story or not. I feel like too much is going on, and not enough of what I want to. Maybe I'll rewrite it. We'll see.**

**Anyways, rate and review your criticism, my lovelies.**


End file.
